Almuerzos
by Vampisandi
Summary: Una escena puede cambiar el punto de vista de la vida y dar paso a las cavilaciones. Porque Draco se dio cuenta que a veces no era tan bueno que Scorpius se pareciera a él... y menos que Albus fuera igual a Potter. Slash. Drarry, ASxScorpius.
1. Parte I

**Se suponía que éste era un One-Shot de regalo para el cumpleaños de AureaAspen hace ya muchos meses pero, soy muy lenta escribiendo y apenas llevo esto, que si no subo ahora nunca terminaré. Por supuesto que sigue siendo para Aurea. El estilo que empleo en este fic es un poco diferente a los otros ya que, es el resultado de la mezcla entre el estilo de García Márquez, Tolstoi y Lorca, la razón es que estaba leyendo sus libros mientras escribía. **

**Muchas, muchas gracias a mi sobrina Я ГРУСНАЯ que ejerció de beta, yo no sé cómo he sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin beteo.**

**Disclaimer**: HP no es mío, todo es de la rubia. Daniel Nott es totalmente de Alega. Escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias**: de cualquier clase, pueden traumarse, no quiero reclamaciones luego XD

Almuerzos

"Doch alle Lust will Ewigkeit

- Will tiefe, tiefe Ewigkeit"

_Mas todo goce quiere eternidad_

_- quiere profunda, profunda eternidad._

_Nietzsche_

Después de varias semanas del incidente, ahí estaba, con la usual pregunta de esa hora; tan informal… como si nada hubiera pasado, al menos no entre ellos.

La pregunta "¿Almorzamos?" pronunciada por el otro, revoloteaba en su mente y mientras asentía con la cabeza se preguntaba cómo había llegado al punto en el que esa sola palabra le dio el alivio que durante días había estado buscando.

Y es que, ahora, después de todas las cavilaciones que no lo habían dejado dormir esos días, estaba dispuesto a aceptar que tal vez, sólo tal vez no era la pregunta sino quien la pronunciaba.

La escena culpable.

Draco estaba parado junto a una mesa grande que ahora estaba en medio del jardín, mas suponía unas horas antes había estado en el comedor. Veía a muchas personas caminar de un lado a otro; sonreían y se saludaban, algunos abrazos eran intercambiados junto con una que otra exclamación de sorpresa.

Era una tarde agradable, no hacía mucho calor y el cielo estaba despejado, el pasto del jardín era verde profundo y su aroma, mezclado con el de las flores, sembradas por aquí y por allá, tales como jazmines, violetas, margaritas… era un festín para la nariz, era inevitable estar tranquilo y feliz en un lugar como ése.

Suspiró. A qué lugar había ido a dar… una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero no cualquier fiesta, a la fiesta de Albus Severus Potter (él ya hubiera demandado a sus padres por el nombre), fiesta a la cual no hubiera asistido si no hubiera sido por la mirada suplicante de Scorpius y… bueno, sobre todo la de Astoria que no admitía réplica alguna.

Y quien pensara que era por sus prejuicios de "ser un Malfoy" ó ideas de adolescente, habría estado equivocado, aquéllos pensamientos habían quedado años atrás con la guerra, la razón tampoco era incomodidad al saberse ignorado o ser mirado como si fuera vómito de gusarajo, eso ya era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado.

Más bien era ese sentimiento de extrañeza que recientemente sentía cuando se trataba de Potter, pues la formalidad fría que había planeado tener con Potter cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos y después cuando sus hijos resultaron ser los mejores amigos (ironías de la vida), había ídose mermando lentamente, dando paso a esa familiaridad que a Draco molestaba en demasía porque hacíale sonreír por cualquier cosa.

Justo en ese momento, a unos metros de él, recargado en una columna estaba Potter, platicaba con un Weasley (quien fuera a Draco no le importaba, para él todos eran iguales por ser pelirrojos), miraban a los niños y asentían felizmente; Potter sostenía un vaso, con lo que parecía ser Whisky de fuego, que se llevaba a los labios de vez en cuando para después mostrar su blanca hilera de dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

Ofuscado por estarle poniendo tanta atención a Potter, Draco decidió moverse de su lugar con la intención de encontrar a Astoria.

Encontróla platicando con la esposa de Potter, sobre lo único en común (en opinión de Draco) que podrían tener: hijos. Estaban de pie cerca de la casa, junto a una ventana bastante amplia. Se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa Malfoy -una de esas presuntuosas que decían que quería irse- Astoria ignoró el significado de ese gesto pero, al ver a su esposo sonrió y lo tomó del brazo.

– Cariño, empieza a hacer frío ¿Podrías traer mi abrigo?

Draco alzó una ceja.

Los abrigos están en el armario del estudio de Harry, él puede indicarte el camino –dijo Ginny amablemente pero con tono cortante, ninguna de las dos tenía intención de abandonar la conversación, ni de incluir a Draco.

"Las mujeres pueden ser manipuladoras" pensó el rubio, rodó los ojos y tuvo que ir a hacer lo que había estado evitando toda la tarde: hablar con Potter.

– Potter –le dijo al acercarse por atrás, se quedó a una distancia considerable del lugar que Potter y Weasley ocupaban. El aludido dio media vuelta, en su rostro no apareció gesto alguno de sorpresa ó incomodidad, mostraba una serena calma.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó el moreno, vio a Draco directamente a los ojos. Si Draco se turbó por esto, no dio señales de ello.

– ¿Dónde están los abrigos? –Potter lo miró sin comprender – Astoria tiene frío –explicó inmediatamente el rubio, dándole a entender que aún no se retiraban.

– Arriba, ven te enseño –dijo Potter despegándose de la pared. Draco pensó que era una descortesía de Potter el no excusarse con Weasley, porque había que tener buenos modales, aunque fuera un Weasley (eso repetía Narcissa siempre desde la guerra), cuando se fijó en el lugar donde estaba el pelirrojo notó que éste estaba vacío.

– No es necesario, sólo dime dónde está y yo iré –esto último fue pronunciado con una mueca, queriendo decir que le molestaba la idea de tener que ir él mismo, porque ese era trabajo de los elfos, no había mucho que hacer al respecto ya que, Potter no tenía elfos y Draco prefería ir solo a pasar más tiempo con el moreno.

Potter negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

– Déjate de tonterías y camina –ordenó Potter sin dejar de sonreír, caminó en dirección a la casa. Draco lo siguió.

– ¿Por qué dejaron los abrigos en el armario de tu estudio? –preguntó Draco sin aguantarse la curiosidad al pasar por la puerta que, obviamente era del armario de abrigos por estar en el vestíbulo junto a la puerta principal; Potter dirigió una mirada al armario y se llevó una mano a la nuca, desordenando un poco -más de lo que ya estaba- su cabello, fue un gesto de disculpa a interpretación de Draco.

El rubio hizo una nota mental, estaba mal interpretar los gestos de Potter y sobretodo estaba muy mal interpretarlos correctamente.

– Pues… porque… –Harry sonrió – para abrir el armario de abajo uno debe estar dispuesto a correr el riesgo de morir asfixiado bajo una avalancha de cosas –explicó el de ojos verdes. Draco rodó los ojos -eso era tan típico de Harry- pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Mientras subían las escaleras hablaban de lo desordenado que era Harry y cómo era que su esposa lo aguantaba, Draco también se cuestionaba mentalmente en qué momento empezó a llamarle por su nombre de pila. No era que nunca lo usara, siempre que estaban solos le decía Harry mas en presencia de otras personas regresaba a ser Potter. El otro por el contrario todo el tiempo decíale Draco.

– Estás distraído –dijo Harry en tono burlón. Draco hizo un aspaviento -muy fingido por cierto- de ofendido.

– Claro que no.

Lo cierto era que sí. Draco nunca se había puesto a pensar en la bizarra amistad que ahora tenía con Potter y que, además se llevaban muy bien. Nunca lo había pensado hasta ese día en el cual, asistir a la casa de Harry para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo (a quien Draco ya lo consideraba bastante grande como para fiestas, pero…) era lo más normal del mundo. El pensar en ello lo puso en un estado de semi-abstraccción por lo cual se veía distraído.

– Es en serio, pones esa cara de seriedad cuando piensas profundamente y das mied… -enmudeció abruptamente al abrir la puerta y ve la escena del interior.

Si no es porque la mandíbula inferior está unida al cráneo, a Draco se le hubiera caído hasta el suelo.

Era Scorpius -el inocente Scorpius- el que se encontraba acostado en el sillón debajo del cuerpo de Albus Potter -ese sinvergüenza- quien le metía su mano debajo de la camisa y devoraba su boca sin vacilación alguna. "Mejores amigos, como no"

El regalo que provocó la escena

Albus empezaba a molestarse ¡Scorpius llevaba toda la tarde con Lily! Y ese era SU cumpleaños. Suponíase que debía ponerle atención a él, así que decidió hacerle frente a la acaparadora de su hermana y rescatar a su amigo.

– ¡Hola…! ¿Divirtiéndose? – les dijo a ambos al llegar hasta ellos. Su tono de voz indicaba claramente su descontento. Lily bufó, siempre tenía que lidiar con los celos de su hermano.

– Pues sí, antes de que llegaras –replicó pero se levantó del asiento que estaba junto a Scorpius y se fue, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio para hacer enojar a Albus, sonrió y caminó en dirección a Rose.

Scorpius se había mantenido indiferente ante el diálogo de miradas asesinas que aconteció entre los hermanos, siempre era lo mismo.

– Gracias por salvarme –dijo en tono teatral y sarcástico, sabía que Al había ido en plan "rescate de Scorpius de las garras de la acaparadora Lily"

– Lo hice por tu bien, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba –dijo Albus sentándose en el puesto que Lily había dejado libre. Scorpius le sonrió indulgente y a Al se le olvidó su enfado al instante.

– ¿Te gustó tu regalo? –Preguntó Scorpius, le había regalado una capa invisible (cuando Draco se enteró de la fortuna que gastó en ella puso el grito en el cielo) porque Albus siempre se quejaba de la injusticia que James tuviera la capa de su padre y él no.

– ¿Bromeas? –Dijo Al entusiasmado - ¡Es fantástica! Ni el cinturón anti-aves que me regaló Daniel se compara.

Ante este comentario el rubio estuvo a punto de darse de topes contra la pared, Albus Potter y su fobia a las aves.

– ¡Una capa! No puedo creerlo –seguía diciendo Al fascinado – ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

– Es un secreto –dijo Scorpius altaneramente y luego alzó una ceja – Pero ese no es todo tu regalo.

Albus se había perdido en esa pose tan Malfoy del rubio y al escuchar el tono sugerente de Scorpius sonrió internamente.

– ¿A no? –Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido – ¿Y se puede saber que falta?

– No es algo que se pueda decir en público –respondió Scorpius mirándose las uñas como si en verdad no le importara de lo que hablaban.

– Ah, ya veo… entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

Se levantó, lo tomó de la manga de la camisa, lo jaló hacia el interior de la casa, cruzaron la sala, el vestíbulo y subieron las escaleras apresuradamente. Su madre había cerrado todos los cuartos con magia, por si alguien decidía hacer berrinche, subir a su cuarto y encerrarse en él (como había hecho Lily hacía tres años porque su pastel no era del tamaño que había pedido) por lo que la única habitación abierta era el estudio de Harry, porque tenía un armario para abrigos -Albus no entendía muy bien porqué- que sustituía el del piso de abajo el cual era una trampa mortal para cualquiera que quisiera abrirlo (culpa de James y él… desde entonces no volvieron a tomar la varita de su padre si no tenían permiso).

Así que a Albus no le quedó de otra más que empujar a Scorpius hacia adentro.

El rubio alzó una ceja y volteó hacia él.

– ¿El estudio de tu padre?

– Había pensado en el baño pero hoy está muy solicitado –respondió alzándose de hombros

Scorpius fue a sentarse al sofá cerró los ojos e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en el respaldo del mueble.

– Vino mucha gente –le dijo a Al sin abrir los ojos.

El moreno lo había seguido y se encontraba sentado junto a él.

– Somos una familia grande.

Albus paseó un dedo por el cuello expuesto de Scorpius.

– Enorme –susurró el chico ante la caricia.

– ¿Me vas a decir cuál es la otra parte de mi regalo? –le preguntó al oído.

Scorpius abrió los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hacia él.

– ¿Acaso es necesario?

Albus atrapó los labios de Scorpius con los suyos, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, el rubio profundizó el beso, una de sus manos subió hacia el cabello negro de Albus y se enredó en sus mechones. El moreno lo empujó con su cuerpo y ambos cayeron a lo largo del sofá, el rubio subió sus piernas quedando completamente bajo Albus. Con la mano libre (la que no estaba explorando la piel del torso de Scorpius) Al tomó las manos del rubio y las sostuvo por encima de la cabeza de éste. El moreno separó un instante sus labios.

– Hoy no puedes tocar –susurró, Scorpius se quejó y trató de liberar sus brazos, Albus continuó con una sonrisa –es mi cumpleaños.

Acto seguido volvió a atacar la boca del otro tocando cada rincón con la lengua. El rubio rodeó las piernas del moreno con las suyas y lo apretó más contra sí.

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien decidió entrar al estudio e interrumpirles.

Cuando Al levantó un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, su cara se puso blanca y se separó de Scorpius lentamente. El rubio, adivinando que eso no era buena señal volteó hacia la puerta y se encontró con las caras pasmadas de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy -Oh, dios- desenredó sus piernas de las de Albus permitiéndole levantarse por completo, se puso de pie con igual lentitud y ambos se dirigieron a la salida sin decir una palabra dejando a sus padres en shock.

Sin nada que decir.

Después de un rato de silencio espectral (ambos habían olvidado a qué iban), Harry se recuperó un poco de la impresión y señaló con un dedo la puerta del armario, Draco no comprendió al principio qué quería decirle el hombre, luego de un momento recordó el abrigo y asintió con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos se movió, Harry se quedó otro rato en silencio viendo hacia el suelo y luego se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

Draco caminó con pasos medianos hacia el armario. Abrió la puerta y gracias a que el abrigo de Astoria era el más elegante de ahí, por lo tanto inconfundible, no tomó cualquiera de los que había allí.

Fue cuando empezaron las cavilaciones de Draco Malfoy.

**--**

**N/A**: Ahí está la primera parte. Tomatazos?

Un gatito muere si no dejas review y luego el fantasma del gatito te perseguirá.


	2. Parte II

La tardanza se debe a -minutos de silencio- la muerte de la computadora de mi beta Я ГРУСНАЯ, por lo que no está beteado, pero preferí subirlo para no atrasar más. Se está alargando más de lo que quiero, en esta parte exploro la vida de Draco, por supuesto está empapado de fanón y tiene uno que otro cliché drarryezco… si no es que muchos.

**Advertencias:** de cualquier clase, pueden traumarse, no quiero reclamaciones luego XD Slash

Un consejo y la postguerra

En un principio cuando Narcissa le recomendó a Draco que escogiera una carrera que lo ayudara con su imagen pública, el rubio pensó que eso de ser auror sería fácil, nada podía ser peor que la guerra. Cuando supo que tenía que trabajar bajo las órdenes de Potter, pensó que sería un infierno.

Al terminar Hogwarts encontróse Draco con un dilema muy propio de todos los que habían terminado los siete cursos, el dilema referente a la profesión.

Y al igual que muchos de sus compañeros, Draco pidió consejo.

Tres años antes el chico habría ido directo con Lucius a preguntarle sobre la decisión que debía tomar. Pero la gran influencia que tenía su padre sobre él, había decaído considerablemente y terminó por extinguirse casi por completo al acabar la guerra; cuando su familia se vio en la disyuntiva de salir huyendo del país ó quedarse y enfrentar el porvenir.

Lucius, anonadado por la derrota del Señor Oscuro y el desmoronamiento de todos los logros que había tenido a lo largo de su vida -además del temor de tener que volver a Azcaban- se sumió en un estado de estrés, con los nervios alterados en su máxima expresión, por lo que incapaz de tomar las riendas de la familia, tácitamente le dejó el mando a su esposa.

Narcissa supo conducirse con habilidad; con la misma urgencia que tuvo de salvar a su hijo para obligar a Snape hacer el juramento, se puso en movimiento para sacar a flote a los Malfoy.

Les hizo ensayar durante horas lo que tenían que decir frente al Wizengamot, movió dinero de aquí para allá y cobró un favor muy importante (Draco sospechó vivamente que se trataba de Potter pero no tenía idea del porqué) que los hizo salir absueltos en el juicio a excepción de una multa moderada (para ellos moderada, para otros excesivamente alta).

Esta situación causó en Draco gran impresión, aumentó el respeto que tenía por su madre y aminoró la idolatría de su padre.

Es por eso que el joven rubio escuchó atentamente a Narcissa mientras tomaban una taza de té y ella compartía su opinión.

Decíale que tenía que hacerse de una carrera política que más adelante le permitiera seguir con los negocios de la familia (a Draco esa expresión le resultaba misteriosa de niño hasta que descubrió que se trataba de inversiones y compra-venta). Lo cual en ese momento resultaba complicado con el apellido Malfoy por los suelos, por lo tanto, una manera de entrar en el Ministerio, hacer contactos y además purgar un poco la imagen pública, era la de convertirse en Auror.

Como cuando decidió que lo haría, el plazo de inscripción ya había terminado, Draco esperóse al siguiente año, eso le dio tiempo a prepararse para el examen de admisión.

Para impresión de muchos, incluyendo a Potter, pasó el examen con muy buena puntuación e ingresó en la academia de aurores, para satisfacción de su madre y resignación de su padre.

Su desempeño fue bueno en la academia de aurores, había aprendido muchas cosas en la guerra; por supuesto que no salió con honores (ni prácticamente con una estatua construída) como lo había hecho Potter pero, no iba a quejarse, una de sus metas ya estaba cumplida.

¿Y cómo había empezado todo?

Con los almuerzos, los benditos almuerzos.

Cuando entró a trabajar primero pensó que Potter se burlaría de él -digamos por aquella escena en la que lo abrazó como a un osito de peluche cuando huían del fuego maligno- pero no fue así. Potter simplemente lo ignoró y Draco supuso que eso era bueno.

Lo segundo que pensó fue que Potter le daría un mal trato y le asignaría misiones humillantes. Lo que, para sorpresa del slytherin, tampoco pasó. Potter le daba el mismo trato que a todos y las misiones eran asignadas de acuerdo a las capacidades de cada uno -estúpido Potter, tenía que ser un buen jefe-. Draco mentiría si dijera que, al principio no se sintió abrumado por ello.

Su orgullo, por supuesto, no le permitía hablar de ello siquiera pensarlo.

Los primeros meses de trabajo fueron bastante difíciles, no tanto como había sido en la academia, donde ni su nombre, ni su dinero significaban mucho, pero había sido duro. Sus amigos habían tomado caminos diferentes, fue una etapa casi inaguantable; para él que estaba acostumbrado a hablar por horas y horas, con todos sus amigos a su alrededor escuchándolo (o al menos pretendiendo que escuchaban) el que ahora se viera obligado a callarse, tragarse las burlas y las malas pasadas que le jugaban los demás para no darles una razón para echarlo, era como vivir una tortura constante. De la academia, habíase llevado bien con uno o dos, más que nada era compañerismo y formalidad.

En el departamento de Aurores, la situación era casi igual cuando entró. La mayoría lo ignoraba y los que no lo ignoraban, hacíanle comentarios hirientes y humillantes mas estaba y a acostumbrado a eso, así que ya no causábale el desasosiego de antes.

Fue hasta que empezó a resolver sus misiones con habilidad y eficiencia (gracias a su ayuda capturaron a mortífagos que se encontraban aún prófugos) cuando sus compañeros dejaron de tratarle con actitud glacial y desaprobatoria.

Para entonces ya había hecho su trabajo en cuanto a relaciones públicas y estableció algunos contactos en el ministerio. Recuperar el prestigio familiar costábale poquito más de trabajo de lo que se imaginó pero, constantemente se repetía que valía la pena.

Por aquellos días ocurrió un suceso que mejoró considerablemente el humor de Draco. Daphne y Theo regresaban de Italia donde habían pasado dos años visitando a Blaise. Por esa razón todos miraban con extrañeza al rubio, pues llegaba de muy buen humor todos los días y era el primero en retirarse a la hora del almuerzo, cosa que no ocurrió hasta entonces ya que, Draco evadía el pasar tiempo en casa, le disgustaba el comer solo y para evitar eso se quedaba haciendo el molesto papeleo a la hora del almuerzo.

El volver a verlos aminoró la soledad que lo había asaltado en los últimos años.

Pansy había decidido irse por un tiempo -tiempo que se había alargado tres años- para pensar las cosas.

Blaise se fue a Italia a recibir la herencia de su madre y de paso tomarse unas vacaciones, les había extendido una invitación a seguirlo, la cual Greengrass y Nott aceptaron y Draco declinó, no había abandonado a sus padres a manos de Voldemort y no lo haría en las dificultades sociales de el momento.

Gregory cortó toda comunicación, esto preocupó al de ojos grises mas no quiso presionar, la muerte de Vincent dejó una herida muy profunda en ambos, que les recordaba los errores cometidos.

Esa separación con sus amigos le provocó un sentimiento de amargura que creyó no le abandonaría, eso lo obligó a concentrarse en su trabajo y objetivos.

Cuando Daphne y Theo volvieron, Draco pudo sentirse a gusto.

Pasábase las tardes con ambos y a veces con la familia Greengrass que le brindaba ratos tranquilos y divertidos. Los Greengrass fueron de las pocas familias de sangre pura prevenidas, se tomaron unas "vacaciones" justo en medio de la guerra para después volver coincidentemente cuando todo ese "asunto" ya habíase terminado, así que su casa no tenía ese aire de decepción que embriagaba la Mansión, y con la familia Draco disfrutaba compartir su tiempo.

Con Theo retomó las viejas pláticas de libros, música y su particular visión del mundo que siempre inundaban la habitación cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Daphne con su ilimitada imaginación hacíale reír y lo escuchaba cuando le daba por hablar y hablar -quejarse-.

Astoria, hermana menor de Daphne, pasaba con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo y Draco pronto empezó a apreciar su compañía. Las tardes dejaron de ser tediosas y aburridas, aunque no descuidó el puesto de auror y las nuevas responsabilidades en sus negocios, el trabajo dejó de ser indispensable para matar el tiempo.

Sin embargo, pasó lo inevitable Theodore y Daphne contrajeron matrimonio y una nueva vida doméstica que fue una gota agridulce en la vida de Draco. No se sentía excluido, era como de la familia mas por mucho que los modales y la etiqueta fueran seguidos al pie de la letra en la relación de sus amigos, no se podían escapar de las pequeñas riñas y eso era algo que el rubio no quería presenciar (ni verse inmiscuido, sobre todo cuando le preguntaban de qué lado estaba).

Las visitas disminuyeron y Draco volvió a quedarse en la oficina a la hora del almuerzo, empezó a ver más a Astoria, ora salían a cenar ora a bailar, sus "conversaciones" se extendían hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El slytherin dejó de tener encuentros ocasionales con cualquiera y Astoria empezó a pasar varios fines de semana en Malfoy Mannor.

Aun a pesar de que la mayoría tiempo libre se consumía con Astoria, no dejó su hábito de quedarse a la hora del almuerzo a trabajar. Para Draco no había algo de raro en ello, Potter también pasaba tiempo excesivo en su oficina (no es que hubiera observado tozudamente) , el jefe llegaba más temprano que todos, a veces salía a almorzar (a Draco le parecía que era cuando Weasley y Granger lo invitaban) pero casi siempre comía en su oficina y hacía todo lo posible para salir al último como adjudicarse trabajo innecesario (Draco pensaba que se inventaba qué hacer) o decía que alguien lo llamaba pero en lugar de eso iba a visitar a todos sus conocidos en el Ministerio (al rubio le daba la impresión de que Potter no quería llegar a su casa).

Cuando empezó ahí, había pensado que era porque se sentía solo como él, pues sus amigos (dícese de la comadreja y la comelibros) habían decidido casarse, por supuesto que Potter habíase tenido que apartar un poco y, por lo que sabía de la novia de Potter (la Weasley esa) quien en ese entonces jugaba al quidditch con las Arpías-de-no-sé-qué, ni que fueran importantes era un equipo de niñas (Draco sí las consideraba buenas pero no apoyaría un equipo en el que participara la Weasley), se la pasaba viajando todo el tiempo dejando a Potter regando las plantas.

Pero después se casaron (Draco dedujo que era por el embarazo inesperado) y Potter empezó a trabajar más tiempo -si eso era posible- a la par que el embarazo avanzaba.

Un día de esos en los que no había nada que hacer -literalmente-, ni siquiera un reporte que llenar ni una llamada de emergencia (generalmente ocurría cuando los niños tomaban las varitas de sus padres y prendían fuego a la casa), era verano y hacía calor.

Draco tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa y bostezaba; no había nadie a su alrededor pues todos se habían ido a comer. El rubio ya pensaba en acomodarse y dormir un rato cuando Potter salió de su oficina aparentemente fastidiado por la falta de faena. Cerró la puerta y le dio un vistazo a su alrededor, su mirada quedó fija en Draco, éste se removió incómodo en su sitio, no le gustaba que Potter lo viera y menos que caminara en su dirección como hacía en ese momento.

La palabra que Potter formuló se quedó grabada para siempre en su mente.

– ¿Almorzamos?

--

**N/A**: Lo sé, el drarry está yendo lentamente.

Un gatito se muere si no dejas review y luego el fantasma del gato te perseguirá.


	3. Parte III

No creo que todas las disculpas del mundo basten, lamento la tardanza, nunca creí que esto se pararía más de un año, se suponía que era un one-shot… Lo siento de verdad, aún faltan varios capítulos, tal vez ya nadie lo lea y lo entiendo completamente, pero lo voy a terminar porque jamás he dejado una historia incompleta y no lo haré con esta. Perdonen si les molestan la estructura de verbo y artículo juntos (invitólo, esperóse, etc.), es un pequeño capricho mío porque es la primera y última vez que escribo así. Gracias a nande_chan por betear.

Amistad

La primera vez que almorzaron juntos había sido incómoda.

Harry invitólo por mero aburrimiento, en el restaurante habíase convencido que era una mala idea. Intercambiaron un par de frases sobre el estado del tiempo, de quidditch, trabajo, etc. pero la mayoría del tiempo permanecieron en silencio.

La segunda vez, sus amigos le habían cancelado y él necesitaba un pretexto para no tener que ir con Ginny, además Malfoy solía estar solo a esa hora y en la oficina; concluyó que les hacía un favor a ambos. Ante la atónita mirada del rubio, Harry se acercó a su mesa e hizo una pregunta simple "¿Almorzamos?", pues no sabía cómo hacer la petición. Generalmente Ron decía algo como "Muero de hambre" y Hermione "Es hora del almuerzo" ante estas frases los tres se dirigían a tomar sus alimentos. Pero no con Malfoy, así que Harry adoptó esa pregunta como la requerida al haber funcionado antes.

Esa vez fue diferente. No hubo actitud nerviosa, labios apretados o señales de desconfianza. Draco lo miró con la ceja alzada desde que formuló la pregunta hasta que llegaron al restaurante, lo que Harry consideró como un don, a él se le hubiera cansado la frente.

– Potter, la guerra te dejó tocado – dijo el otro cuando se sentaron, a partir de ahí, Malfoy no dejó de repartir comentarios mordaces y burlas. Harry consideró ir a un psicólogo porque sintió un poco de alivio cuando el aire de normalidad los invadió.

– Dime –Harry dejó el tenedor a un lado -¿A qué se debe el grandísimo honor de que Harry Potter me invite a almorzar?

El sarcasmo fue evidente, el joven lo pensó unos segundos, las charlas de las mesas aledañas llegaban distorsionadas a sus oídos, el tintineo de platos, vasos y copas mezclados con los pasos de los meseros yendo de un lugar a otro parecieron apoderarse de sus sentidos por unos instantes. Harry se encogió de hombros.

– No me gusta comer solo –respondió, tomó el tenedor y volvió a la faena de cortar la carne.

– Mentira –dijo Malfoy sonriente, pero no preguntó más sobre el tema.

El rumbo de la conversación tornóse hacia el trabajo, hablaron de los mortífagos que seguían sueltos, de vez en cuando atacando a la gente. Malfoy explicaba sus planes y Harry los anotaba mentalmente, debía aceptarlo, el slytherin era brillante.

La siguiente semana almorzaron juntos, pero en otras condiciones, todos los aurores estaban en la oficina oyendo las órdenes de Harry. El suceso culpable fue un ataque en el norte de Escocia, algunos mortífagos y criminales menores lo orquestaron, por ello todos en el departamento tenían que sacrificar sus horas libres.

Ginny no le habló en dos semanas, le reprochó que no se pasara por la casa, que estuviera todo el tiempo en el ministerio. Harry guardó silencio en la discusión, a pesar de que quería rebatir y gritar que la pelirroja era la que no lo quería ahí, sólo guardó silencio.

Malfoy se dio cuenta del aura de malestar que lo rodeaba.

– Potter, creo que el exceso de trabajo afecta tu cabeza y la atrofia más de lo que ya está.

Harry casi rió con la expresión. Lo miró detenidamente, pensaba si sería correcto decirle a Malfoy, de entre todas las personas; el joven frente a él comía su ensalada sin prestarle mucha atención. Harry resopló, necesitaba hablar sobre el tema y planteárselo a Ron era problemático, era el hermano de Ginny; Hermione era más discreta, aún así, si consideraba necesario diríaselo a Ron. Meneó la copa de vino en su mano, observó el color profundo, sentíase solo. Dejó la copa en la mesa delicadamente, se llevó las manos a las sienes y aplicó un masaje.

– No es por el trabajo.

– Ah, ya veo. –Se burló su acompañante – Problemas en el paraíso.

– Se podría decir… que nunca fue un paraíso.

Malfoy se quedó callado, su mirada fija en él, parecía que la sinceridad de Harry habíale sorprendido.

Unos niños corrieron frente a la cafetería donde almorzaban, la juerga distrajo la atención de Harry, el silencio era pesado, así que decidió cortarlo.

– Todo pasó muy rápido –comenzó a decir con la boca seca.

– Cuando acabó la guerra yo no pensaba en otra persona con quien estar más que con Ginny, retomamos la relación, tiempo después ella decidió jugar al quidditch profesionalmente y pasó las pruebas para entrar en el equipo.

Una nube pasó frente al sol, la sombra proyectada cayó sobre ambos. Malfoy no apartaba la mirada pero Harry no volteó a verlo.

– Las cosas estaban bien, la academia de aurores cumplió mis expectativas, era justo como yo esperaba. Ella estaba en la mejor época, su equipo ganaba los partidos, yo asistía cada vez que podía, pero después…

Alzó la vista, Malfoy tenía un aura de total indiferencia hacia su historia, se sintió aliviado.

– Se quedó embarazada. Ginny no quería casarse y si hubiera tenido opción creo que no habría tenido el bebé… toda su familia quería que nos casáramos, excepto ella. Me dijo que podríamos criar al niño así, que no había necesidad de una boda, pero a mí no me pareció lo correcto. La presioné para casarnos, su carrera quedó destruida; me lo reprocha, lo sé, no lo dice pero cada vez que me mira hay reproche en sus ojos…

– Es por eso que gastas tu tiempo en el ministerio – concluyó Malfoy, una pareja se sentó en la mesa de al lado.

– Pero que idiota Potter, tú y tu imperiosa necesidad de convertir todo en un melodrama.

– ¿Perdón?

– Estás casado con la mujer, a menos que quieras que te deje deberías arreglarlo. Los divorcios no están bien vistos. Además, se supone que la amas y todas esas cosas de los gryffindor ¿no?

Años más tarde, en sus momentos de reflexión, Harry se daría cuenta que fue culpa de Draco que su matrimonio durara tanto y todo por las ideas del rubio de que el matrimonio era importante para la sociedad. Harry se lo recordaría hasta el último día.

En esos momentos se sintió agradecido, era lo que necesitaba escuchar. Desde ese momento Harry pasó más tiempo en casa y continuó almorzando con Draco.

Al principio sólo era Harry el que hablaba, más explícitamente, se quejaba y Malfoy se burlaba. Se sentía bien de poder charlar de todo con alguien, aún si ese alguien era Malfoy. Estaba asombrado por la capacidad de Malfoy para dar buenos consejos, siempre que consideraba que Harry preocupábase por una nimiedad le decía que dejara de ser tan imbécil y lo superara. Cosa extraña que necesitara de eso para reaccionar y no los regaños maternales de Hermione o la comprensión de Ron.

El día que Draco le platicó algún detalle de su vida, por la impresión, Harry casi se ahoga con el zumo de naranja.

La vida de Draco fue ilustrada con palabras elegantes y gestos arrogantes. Los primeros recuerdos compartidos fueron los días de la niñez, la felicidad en la mansión, los regalos, los dulces, los juegos. El primer viaje en escoba, la versión real del incidente del helicóptero, el llanto de Draco, la preocupación de su madre.

Fue inevitable recordar los años en Hogwarts, no pararon de hablar, a un recuerdo divertido le seguía uno inquietante. Se enteró de muchas cosas que ignoraba de los slytherin, su organización y la lealtad que había entre ellos, se sintió avergonzado cuando escuchó de los labios de Malfoy sobre las novatadas que los gemelos le hacían a los de primero. Se enteró de las fiestas un fin de semana y otro también. Escuchó a Draco hablar y hablar de sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que una vez que el rubio abría la boca para contar algo, nadie lo callaba. A la serpiente le gustaba el parloteo, por ello es que se enteró de la soledad que enfrentaba Draco en esos momentos, se sintió identificado.

_Era esa hora la mejor del día ¿no lo crees? cuando éramos jóvenes y por fin aprendimos a confiar en el otro_.

Meses más tarde lo escuchó hablar de Astoria y las tardes que pasaban juntos, las familiaridad, el acercamiento. Harry luchó contra la necesidad de fruncir el ceño y decirle que no era una buena idea que saliera con ella. Porque la verdad es que era buena idea, Malfoy se veía más alegre últimamente, la compañía de Astoria le beneficiaba, Harry no podía quitarle eso, no podía comportarse como un idiota egoísta.

_¿No era suficiente observar mi desgracia? Siempre competitivo, queriendo buscar tu propia desdicha._

Tal vez se comportó como un idiota egoísta cuando otros meses después, Draco le anunció su boda. Harry le hizo una escena, estuvo avergonzado por días. Malfoy se molestó con él. Simplemente no supo controlarse, Malfoy era lo único que tenía para él sólo, el vaso con agua explotó, la comida cayó de la mesa y sólo pudo observar las mejillas rojas por la ira de aquel frente a él.

– No eres el único que tiene derecho a una familia.

Dijo y la respiración de Harry se cortó. Tenía toda la razón, tenía tanta razón que dolía. Trató de disculparse, pero el rubio no quiso hablar más con él.

_Nunca pudimos separarnos, ni cuando nos odiábamos, ni cuando todo estaba hecho pedazos._

Los almuerzos continuaron su rutina, Harry preguntaba, salían, un restaurante cualquiera o una cafetería en las afueras, pero en silencio, Malfoy había decidido no hablar con él.

Por una familia.

El calendario tiró varias hojas con ese silencio sepulcral, Ginny se dio cuenta de la tensión en Harry, inventó paseos y excusas para distraerlos. Ella, él y su hijo pasaban más tiempo en el parque, en el cine, en cualquier lado, que en la casa. Su esposa había moderado su humor, podía pasar un rato con ella y James, sin que la pareja terminara discutiendo y el niño llorando.

James, el orgullo de Harry, tan pequeño y frágil, el que hacía que la vida conyugal valiera la pena.

El agua tranquila, el sol ligeramente ocultado por una nube plumosa, la brisa entre los pastos, la sonrisa de Ginny y el niño en sus brazos jugando con una snitch dorada. Harry hace que el bote dé vueltas y James ríe, Ginny le da un beso en la mejilla, Harry sólo piensa en contárselo a Malfoy el lunes en el almuerzo, aunque el rubio no le dirija la palabra, sabe que lo escucha. Ella convoca un hechizo, James juega a romper burbujas, Harry revuelve el delgado cabello de James y le da un beso en los labios a Ginny.

Astoria y Malfoy contrajeron nupcias hasta un año después, pues se tuvo que planear la boda más cara del plantea, a opinión de Harry, para que ambos estuvieran contentos. Servilletas de seda, vestidos ataviados de joyas, platillos abundantes, música especialmente compuesta para el evento, la marca Malfoy en cada cubierto de plata.

Para entonces Malfoy ya le hablaba a Harry, los almuerzos eran rutinarios y las conversaciones trataban de evitar el tema de la boda. La invitación de la boda, Harry no se atrevió a rechazar, por mucho que no quisiera ir.

Fue hasta entonces que Ginny se enteró de su amistad con Malfoy; con gesto incrédulo Harry aceptó la reacción de su esposa, quien lo miró preocupada unos instantes, luego sonrió.

– Me alegra que hayan superado las rencillas del colegio.

Harry encontró difícil creer la alegría de su pareja, pero se sintió tranquilo al saber que no lo encontraba desagradable.

La boda ocurrió exactamente lo que se esperaba de los Malfoy. Los detalles fueron tantos y tan variados que agobiaron a Harry, las fiestas se celebraron en el Caribe. Fue en ese viaje que dos vidas nuevas se concibieron.

Mejoróse notablemente su relación con Ginny, la noticia del bebé había sido recibida con alegría y disposición. Su esposa comenzó a escribir una columna para el profeta en la sección de quidditch, era buena en ello. Harry sabía que lo hacía con aires de resignación pero se alegraba de que su esposa encontrara trabajo.

En los últimos meses de embarazo Draco y Harry se veían más, a causa de que sus esposas se reunían para quejarse de la vida y ellos huían de casa, por si a las dos se les ocurría que era su culpa y conspiraban para matarlos.

Fue cuando Hermione y Ron se enteraron del trato que ahora tenía con Malfoy. Ron puso mala cara y despotricó contra Malfoy, Hermione tuvo una reacción parecida a la de Ginny. Ron siguió despotricando contra Malfoy hasta que Hermione empezó a asistir a las reuniones de té de Ginny y Astoria, otro bebé en camino. Ron huyó con ellos.

Draco empezó a llamarle Harry, pero sólo en privado, en su pequeña hora de oasis, sin trabajo, sin esposas, sin amigos, sólo ellos dos.

Los años pasaron, los niños crecieron y aumentaron en número, se hicieron amigos. La rutina siguió, el almuerzo era sagrado, algunas veces Harry buscaba nuevos lugares en los cuales incursionar, otras veces lo hacía Malfoy, si se peleaban que no era muy extraño, comían en silencio.

Harry lo miraba constantemente, trataba de descubrir que era lo que faltaba pero bastaba una sonrisa de Draco para que se le olvidaran sus pensamientos.

Comprensión

Cuando los almuerzos cesaron, después de la fiesta de Albus, Harry lo resintió tanto que no pudo evitar deprimirse, veinte años con algo fijo y de repente, su hijo daba un espectáculo que le llenaba de ideas la cabeza y le aclaraban muchas cosas, tantas que tuvo que alejarse de Draco, cosa que sólo pudo hacer unas semanas porque no pudo resistir la separación.

Era su culpa, fue él quien se acercó a Draco, él inició los almuerzos, el rubio no tenía porque sufrir con él esa crisis de identidad que le acontecía, eran amigos y ambos tenían sus vidas. Aunque ahora que se daba cuenta de todo, era completamente miserable.

No había podido dormir desde el incidente y casi no hablaba con Ginny. Se sentía culpable y las miradas de incomprensión no ayudaban.

– Harry ¿te ocurre algo? –le preguntó Hermione. La casa de su amiga parecía más grande de lo normal sin el barullo que generalmente inundaba la casa, el reloj daba las cinco, el té era de frutos del bosque, una melodía suave salía de la cocina, probablemente una radio.

– Todos estamos muy preocupados.

Harry la miro, tenía la boca seca.

– ¿Qué opinas de Malfoy? -le preguntó, la castaña apretó los labios.

– Harry, hace años que no le llamas Malfoy. ¿Qué pasó?

Suspiró lleno de amargura, la castaña pareció entender todo con ese simple gesto porque abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

– Oh no, Harry no hagas esto. ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde para esto?

Muy tarde, veinte años tarde.


	4. Parte IV

¿Qué puedo decir en mi defensa? El personaje me gusta y jamás me había involucrado tanto en los pensamientos de los personajes como en este fic, así que explorar cada punto de vista se me hace interesante. Gracias por el beteo a Nande_chan.

Preocupación

Habíale sonreído, sí, era cierto. Había dicho que se alegraba. Lo cierto era que estaba preocupada.

El horno ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente, metió el pastel de carne, suspiró, la capa de huevo que cubría la masa le daba un aspecto dorado aún sin estar listo.

El sol de la tarde estaba atenuado por lo que parecía una nube tormentosa, no se decidía a llover. Colocó la tetera en la estufa, bien podría hacer un hechizo para calentar el agua pero Harry prefería todo hecho a mano y ella habíase acostumbrado.

Tomó un pergamino, una pluma y tinta, se dispuso a trabajar en la columna de la semana. Después de varios intentos tuvo que dejarlo, sólo había logrado hacer garabatos. Se dedicó entonces, a limpiar la casa, hechizos de limpieza diestramente aplicados a cada habitación. James jugaba en la sala, resguardado por hechizos protectores.

La alarma sonó, el pastel estaba listo, tal y como a Harry le gustaba, la receta de la matriarca Weasley. La implicación hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

Cortó el durazno en juliana, lo agregó junto con el azúcar y removió el contenido a fuego alto durante unos momentos, después dejó a la mezcla a fuego bajo para que el durazno absorbiera el azúcar y luego soltara el dulce.

Sabía que era ridículo, que era su paranoia, pero era… era Malfoy. Irónicamente su desconfianza no radicaba en el bando que el joven había elegido para la guerra, no le producía temor la cicatriz de la marca tenebrosa en su brazo o la certeza de saber que los Malfoy siempre se comportarían como lo dictaba su apellido.

La duda, la incertidumbre se hallaba en el hecho de que era Draco, porque aún bailaba en su mente la historia relatada por Harry, de cómo había sido él, el primer niño con quien cruzó palabra en el mundo de los magos; la imagen seguía vívida en su mente, pues su esposo había tenido esa expresión mientras hablaba, esa expresión que hacía que Ginny se sintiera afuera, como una extraña, alguien que no entendía.

El agua comenzó a hervir y ella observó las burbujas aparecer y desaparecer.

Había tolerado esa expresión en la guerra, cuando creía que la apartaba porque se preocupaba por su seguridad, después de todo, eso le había dicho Harry; ella había soportado estoicamente el ser relegada porque era normal que no hubiera explicación alguna o un voto de confianza para Ginny pues no se podían permitir ningún fallo en su misión. Lo aceptó entonces, Ron y Hermione habían sido sus mejores amigos desde siempre y era lógico que lo conocieran mejor que ella.

Así que, a pesar de que la comunicación entre Harry y sus amigos, que casi parecía legeremencia constante, hacíanle querer romper superficies cristalinas, lo _toleraba_. Sin embargo, él… ¿Malfoy? ¿Acaso Malfoy era más relevante que Ginny?

La amargura de saberse un ama de casa frustrada por una carrera que no le llenaba, el saber que podía lograr mucho más de lo que hacía ahora, que había un mundo vasto y amenazante que ella nunca conocería y que además Harry no hacía que todo valiera la pena, eran las constantes espinas que herían y hacían sangrar su relación.

Pero ahora, ahora ni siquiera la consideraba digna de un comentario tan simple como "Malfoy y yo nos llevamos bien" y así quitarle importancia al asunto, no, su esposo lo escondió de ella, la apartó de nuevo.

Draco Malfoy, quien siempre tuvo su lugar en la vida de Harry asegurado, aunque el idiota no supiera verlo, quien era uno de los pocos que sabía sacar una reacción de Harry… cualquier reacción, por quien Harry había antepuesto citas con Ginny solamente para vigilarlo. Draco Malfoy, a quien Harry había salvado de la muerte cruel entre las llamas, abogado y defendido frente al Wizengamot.

Ella, Ginny, la que había esperado seis años para que Harry se fijara en ella, quien había tenido que esperar otros cuatro para que su pareja le contara un poco sobre su papel en la guerra. Con quien Harry se casó porque un bebé venía en camino.

Observó a través de la ventana, gruesas gotas caían afuera, la lluvia habíase desatado. El niño empezó a sollozar, Ginny sirvió el almíbar en un tazón para que se enfriara y fue a donde su pequeño.

Sabía que no estaba paranoica, que no era su imaginación, que tenía motivos para estar preocupada. Porque justo cuando pensaba que Harry era más feliz y alegre porque las cosas mejoraban entre ambos, descubrió que la razón de sus cambios de humor seguía siendo culpa de Draco Malfoy.

Aliada

Conoció a Astoria Malfoy, su amistad de vio forjada por singulares circunstancias. Sufrieron juntas las penurias del embarazo, el segundo de Ginny, el primero de Astoria.

Compartieron opiniones, críticas y quejas. Descubrió, entre los comentarios aristocráticos y elegantes de Astoria, sus inseguridades y una preocupación que compartía con Ginny.

Podría decirse que el matrimonio de Ginny, era uno feliz, que la vida en común era buena, las discusiones inocuas y el avenimiento de un nuevo bebé los hacía dichosos a ambos.

Podría decirse lo mismo del matrimonio Malfoy.

Ginny escuchó atenta como Astoria soltó un comentario, aparentemente sin importancia, de que el tema de conversación de Draco, era, en un ochenta por ciento acerca de Harry Potter, costumbre que no había variado desde la escuela.

Harry no hablaba de Malfoy, Ginny sabía que Harry nunca le hablaba de las cosas importantes. De todas formas, no necesitaba hacerlo, ya era suficiente con la sonrisa, la mirada, la actitud distante que tenía al regresar a casa, duraba sólo unos segundos pero Ginny lo notaba, siempre hacíalo.

– Ambas sabemos lo que significa –dijo Astoria un día.

No sabía si era por las hormonas disparadas por el embarazo o por el tono con que lo había dicho la joven sentada frente a ella, pero Ginny casi no pudo contener las ganas de soltarse a llorar ahí mismo. La figura dignificada de Astoria y su actitud inalterable la detuvieron.

En momentos como ese, ahora casi inexistentes, se reprochaba no haber sido más fuerte, no haber detenido esa ridiculez de la boda, el no haberle hecho frente a su familia, no haber luchado por lo que de verdad quería. El haber tenido miedo y amar a Harry tanto como para creer que así, tal vez dejaría de apartarla y la dejaría entrar.

– ¿Por qué a ti no te carcome la preocupación? – le preguntó a Astoria.

Estaban en el jardín de la mansión, el juego de té descansaba frente a ellas en una pequeña mesa redonda, la porcelana brillaba con el sol. James a unos cuantos pasos de sus asientos, descubría que no debía comer mariposas.

Astoria guardó silencio unos minutos, parecióle un tiempo eterno y Ginny casi habíase olvidado de la pregunta cuando su anfitriona contestó.

– No se darán cuenta –dijo Astoria firmemente –el orgullo de uno y la culpa del otro no se los permitirá.

Los pájaros en los árboles más cercanos trinaron un suave canto. Ginny tomó su taza de té y dio un trago. A pesar de que sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, aceptó el trato silencioso entre Astoria y ella.

_No dejaremos que se den cuenta_.

Esta vez había decidido luchar por lo que quería de verdad y eso era la felicidad de sus hijos, aún si tenía que sacrificar la de Harry.

Se hace pedazos

Fue después de la fiesta de Albus, que había sido ruidosa y llena de gente -no como la de Scorpius, dos semanas antes, esa celebración se había llevado a cabo en una pequeña reunión elegante en la mansión-,que Ginny notó algo.

Albus estaba taciturno y distraído, Harry lo evitaba. Cuando Ginny le preguntó a su hijo qué era lo que ocurría, la respuesta casi le rompe el corazón.

– Creo que me odia –dijo el adolescente en un susurro.

Albus se rehusó a decir más al respecto, se marchó a un nuevo año en Hogwarts con el semblante más triste que Ginny le había visto.

Le reclamó a Harry, los gritos hicieron vibrar las ventanas, por suerte, Harry parecía asustado de que Albus creyera algo así.

– No estoy enojado con él… ¿Cómo puede creer algo así? Es sólo… –se cayó abruptamente y Ginny sintió como su vida se caía a pedazos, sintió el dolor que ocasionaba su corazón al romperse, la felicidad se desbarató como un papel que arde entre las llamas, contuvo las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos pero no el temblor de sus manos.

El miedo y la preocupación que creyó desechos años atrás, regresaron como una sombra a cubrir todo de oscuridad.

La mirada de Harry, tan transparente como siempre, decíale todo: se había dado cuenta.


	5. Parte V

Yo solo terminaré de publicar esto, por pura decencia.

Gracias a Nande_chan por el beteo, como siempre ;D

Schwächen

Du hattest keine

Ich hatte eine:

Ich liebte

_Debilidades_

_No tenías ninguna,_

_yo sólo una:_

_que amaba_

_Bertolt Brecht_

Han elegido un pequeño restaurante muggle cerca del ministerio, ya han ido otras veces y a ambos les gustó el sabor de la comida. Draco ordena ternera sazonada en vino tinto y setas al horno como guarnición. Harry tiene un nudo en la garganta y tiembla de nervios, no cree que pueda pasar bocado, pero pide un emparedado de pavo.

–El jueves me tomaré la mañana libre –dice Draco. Harry nota la naturalidad en su voz, aunque un poco ronca no hay signos de incomodidad, nervios o ganas de vomitar, claro que Harry tiene que recordarse que el que sufrió una revelación en esos días fue él y no su acompañante.

– ¿Alguna razón en especial? –Trata de no sonar interesado, como en sus pláticas anteriores, sin embargo, el estar relajado e indiferente ahora se le hacen tareas imposibles. Ansía que Draco le diga todo, cada detalle; una vez más Harry tiene que forzarse a calmarse y recordar que el hombre de cabellos rubios siempre le dice todo con pelos y señales.

–Acompañaré a Astoria a San Mungo, visita rutinaria, ya sabes, cosas de mujeres –responde y da un sorbo a su copa de vino; "ahora soltará un bufido y se quejará por la tardanza de la comida aunque no han pasado ni cinco minutos" piensa Harry y, complacido, sonríe presuntuoso cuando Draco lo hace. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo conoce, al parecer Harry se encuentra en un estado de comprensión puro.

–Te vas a aburrir. –No lo pregunta, lo afirma, prácticamente visualiza al auror sentado en la sala de espera criticando todo y a todos los que pasan frente a él.

–Podrías acompañarme.

A Harry le da un vuelco el corazón, las mejillas de Draco adquieren una coloración rosácea por unos instantes, últimamente son pocas las veces que puede apreciar los indicios de la pena de Draco, cuando eran jóvenes solíase controlar menos y la mayor parte del tiempo que compartían ostentaba un rosa en sus mejillas que escondían su palidez habitual.

Sin embargo, Harry no puede disfrutar mucho tiempo, pues los platillos son colocados en mesa y la distracción hace que Draco recobre la compostura.

–Seguro –contesta Harry –.No hay nada importante programado para el jueves.

Draco asiente y cambia de tema, le compró a Daniel una nueva escoba; Harry sonríe, pues sabe que el hombre aún no se resigna por completo a la completa falta de interés en el quidditch por parte de Scorpius y… de inmediato su sonrisa decae. Scorpius y Albus, juntos desde antes de que nacieran. Ahora_ juntos _de otra forma, la verdad es que no había de que sorprenderse, por la forma en que diéronse las cosas, era lógico que ocurriera.

Draco, sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos que aquejan a Harry, le cuenta de la primera carta de Scorpius desde Hogwarts, es tiempo de que el león intervenga en la conversación y, en pocas palabras, se queje de su vida. Draco lo sabe y hace una pausa, Harry también lo sabe pero no habla.

No puede decirle que después de la fiesta no había cruzado palabra alguna con Albus, que tuvo que hacer una visita a Hogwarts para hablar con él y aclararle que no tenía problema alguno con su relación. No puede decirle eso y por primera vez, Harry ha encontrado un tema del que no puede hablar con Draco.

El rostro de su colega refleja tanto desconcierto como el suyo propio. El ritual de su conversación ha cambiado súbitamente y las razones aún ninguno las entiende.

–Ginny tiene entradas para toda esta temporada –dice Harry para tratar de llenar el vacío, pero ambos saben que no es suficiente. ¿Cómo van a arreglar esto?

Harry voltea a ver los ojos del otro, puede ver el dolor que ha provocado el vacío y tiene una necesidad, que lo agita desde la punta de sus pies hasta cada nervio de su anatomía, de eliminar ese dolor, pues su propio pecho ha empezado a lacerar.

De repente, una idea atraviesa su mente como un rayo y entiende cómo llenar el vacío, pero la solución paralizaría de terror a Draco y lo alejaría como siempre. Opta por sonreírle tranquilizadoramente y sigue con el enunciado que había muerto en sus labios.

–Tal vez podamos ir juntos.

La angustia parece irse de Draco y Harry ruega porque no haya dejado huellas.

Oasis

Albus se acomodó la corbata, cuyo color azul había sorprendido a todos, unos habían apostado que iría a Gryffindor, otros habían contemplado la posibilidad de que sería un Slytherin, pero nadie había esperado que fuera un Ravenclaw.

Scorpius estaba acostado a su lado, no había llovido por lo que el pasto no estaba húmedo, la tarde era agradable, era sábado y ellos perdían su tiempo afuera, la oscuridad casi los cubría por completo.

– Así que te dijo que no le importaba –dijo Scorpius.

–Sí, que había estado preocupado por otras cosas, que su actitud no tenía nada que ver conmigo. –Albus se giró de pronto hasta quedar encima de Scorpius–. Así que tenemos luz verde.

Ambos sonrieron y Scorpis delineó con su lengua los labios de Albus.

–Ojalá mi padre hubiera reaccionado así –dijo Scorpius plantándole un beso ruidoso.

–Pero dijiste que lo había aceptado –dijo Albus preocupado.

–Sí, pero hubiera preferido sin interrogatorio.

Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse. Sus madres ya lo sabían desde que habían empezado a salir y, como esperaban, las dos lo aceptaron sin problema.

Draco había agobiado a Scorpius con preguntas, la razón no había sido el saber si su relación iba en serio; al hombre le picaba la curiosidad y quería ver si así podía descubrir la naturaleza de su amistad con Harry, al final había terminado aceptando la relación de Albus y Scorpius sin darse cuenta.

–Es hora de la cena –dijo Albus al notar un gruñido de su estómago, siempre se podía confiar en él. Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo.

Irregularidades

La mañana del jueves fue una de las mejores mañanas que había tenido; extrañamente, aunque se encontrara en una sala de espera, llena de gente tan impaciente como él, había podido dormir profundamente, cosa que no había logrado desde hacía semanas: la solución fue recostarse en el hombro de Harry y ni siquiera notó cuando sus párpados se cerraron. Cuando Harry lo despertó se dio cuenta que Astoria llevaba dos horas adentro.

– ¿Qué tanto puede estar revisándole? –Harry sonrió y le pasó un vaso de agua.

–Es lo mismo cuando Ginny viene, creo que se cuentan su vida.

–Bueno Harry, debo decir que has fallado escandalosamente.

– ¿En qué?

–No me has proporcionado entretenimiento alguno, es más, me aburriste hasta dormirme. –

Contrario a la reacción que esperaba, Harry volvió a sonreír.

–No puedo decir que me arrepiento.

Era el turno de replicar y berrear por el maltrato de su compañero, pero ocurrió de nuevo ese hecho que habíale descolocado tanto hacía unos días, la seriedad del asunto habíase vuelto tan palpable que los dejaba a ambos sin palabras. Draco tampoco se arrepentía, ese era el problema, no podía comportarse como un muchachito irresponsable (así había catalogado a Scorpius y a Albus Potter). ¡Por Circe! Era completamente inapropiado.

Astoria apareció en ese momento, Draco se puso de pie de un salto.

– ¿Cómo te fue querida?

–No lo sé, quiere que venga la próxima semana para hacerme un estudio especial. Dijo que había detectado una irregularidad en mi magia.

–Seguro que no es nada –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie. La frase tranquilizó a Draco y eso sólo hizo que se reprochara más, no podía subestimar el asunto sólo porque Harry decía algo como aquello.

–Yo también pienso lo mismo –dijo Astoria sonriente –. Creo que es tarde, los libero de la tortura.

Ninguno de los dos menciono que era hora del almuerzo. Acompañaron a Astoria hasta la zona de aparición y se despidieron de ella.

– ¿Comida china? –preguntó Harry y Draco se regañó de nuevo, tanta felicidad por la comida china no era buena para ninguno.

–Prefiero italiana hoy.

Deseo

A mediados de octubre, Harry podía jurar que estaba loco, era completamente incomprensible que no pudiera controlarse, ansiaba tocar a Draco, cualquier roce era suficiente. Su cuerpo parecía hacer todo lo posible por lograr su objetivo. Aunque su mente repitiera que era inadecuado.

Un claro ejemplo era ese, su mano _accidentalmente_ habíale tirado el vino encima a Draco, naturalmente Harry habíale tenido que ayudar a limpiarlo. Era absurdo, como si tratara de recuperar veinte años de lejanía.

–Tendré que comprarme uno nuevo antes de regresar a trabajar.

Harry rodó los ojos, no era sorpresa. Draco, a pesar de tener su traje arruinado, continuó hablando. Astoria había tenido que ir la semana siguiente y la siguiente, aún no sabía qué tenía. Había decidido ir ella sola a San Mungo y su esposo había aceptado, ahora hablaba de que el sanador le había recomendado un especialista francés y que se ausentarían unos días.

Bien, tal vez si se iba, la urgencia de tocarlo se fuera.

Agonía

Supo que en el futuro no dejaría que se fuera por más de cinco días. Habían pasado más de dos semanas y Harry parecía la hiperactividad en persona. Ginny había estado silenciosa últimamente, lo que empeoraba la situació tardes se volvieron un tormento para él.

Cuando Draco regresó, la botella que mantenía su matrimonio estable se rompió.

El hombre de ojos grises aparecióse en su sala a las tres de la mañana, respirando entrecortadamente y completamente empapado. Ginny, en su bata de algodón lucía seria, tomó a Harry fuertemente del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina, como si leyera sus pensamientos le pidió que no se fuera con él. Harry tenía que llevarlo de regreso a la mansión, no podía dejarlo solo en ese estado. Así que regresó con el rubio, le puso una mano en el hombro y desaparecieron.

El destino era cruel, se dijo cuando escuchó la historia de Draco.

Varios sanadores habían atendido a Astoria, al fin pudieron dar con el problema, se trataba de una enfermedad nueva, frecuente en las ciudades, el cuadro se parecía al cáncer entre los muggles, la magia se acumulaba en ciertas regiones del cuerpo y afectada los órganos, deteriorándolos hasta hacerlos inútiles.

Había varias terapias que trataban el desarrollo de los síntomas pero ninguna cura descubierta. Astoria moría, no había nada que hacer, era cuestión de meses.

Se dedicaron a vagar por Londres, pasaron por cada uno de los restaurantes a los que habían ido juntos. Después del borboteo inicial de palabras, Draco se había sumido en un profundo mutismo.

Harry se obligó a hablar, aún cuando con cada palabra se le cortaba el aire, dijo que era la opinión de unos sanadores, que debía buscar otras opiniones, que no debía darse por vencido, en algún rincón del mundo tenía que haber una respuesta.

Las calles de Londres estaban frías y desoladas, los árboles, los edificios viejos y muros altos, se cernían sobre ellos, burlándose de su suerte.

Harry regresó a casa hasta la noche siguiente, dejó a Draco en manos de Narcissa. Ginny lo esperaba en el comedor, un juego de té estaba servido.

Las palabras aparecieron ante Harry antes de que su esposa las dijera, pudo sentir el dolor atravesándola y la culpa lo aguijoneó con fuerza. Hubiera dado todo para no hacerla llorar de aquella manera, ni siquiera pudo moverse para abrazarla. Se había equivocado tanto al pensar que Ginny no lo conocía. Sintió el fracaso como suyo al saber que por su culpa su familia se rompía.

–_Te vas a cansar de mí Harry, por eso no quiero casarme._

Escuchó la voz de Ginny años atrás, con su mirada triste y la sonrisa amarga, las palabras secas como lo que le decía ahora.

–Quiero el divorcio.

Era un triste adiós.


	6. Parte VI

Ni yo me lo creo, pero aquí está otro capi. Las hermanas son malas y te gritan y te gruñen para que lo acabes. Gracias a Nande_chan por el beteo.

.-.

Ich will mit den gehen, den ich liebe.

Ich will nicht ausrechnen, was es kostet.

Ich will nicht nachdenken, ob es gut ist.

Ich will nicht wissen, ob er mich liebt.

Ich will mit ihm gehen, den ich liebe.

-.-

_Quiero ir con aquél a quien amo._

_No quiero calcular lo que cuesta._

_No quiero averiguar si es bueno._

_No quiero saber si me ama._

_Quiero ir con aquél a quien amo._

_Bertolt Brecht_

Mantuvieron en secreto la enfermedad de Astoria todo el tiempo que pudieron, no querían preocupar a Scorpius. Solamente Harry conocía la verdad.

Narcissa lo descubrió eventualmente, las ausencias prolongadas de su nuera eran sospechosas; la mujer aún era muy joven y de pronto su aspecto se deterioró, una palidez ceniza que nunca antes presentó, inundó su cara. Ni el maquillaje mágico cubría la coloración oscura bajo sus ojos, se le veía cansada aunque eso no evitara que moviérase con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre para mantener la mansión en orden.

Draco siguió el consejo de Harry, buscó en todas partes del mundo a los especialistas en la materia, se ausentó del trabajo, pero para tormento de su jefe, siempre se presentaba puntualmente a la hora del almuerzo. Durante esa hora podía deshacerse del mal humor y la pesadumbre que yacía sobre él durante el día, pues sus investigaciones eran infructuosas. Cada mago que visitaba le daba la misma respuesta: por ser una enfermedad nueva, no se sabía mucho de la etiología de la enfermedad, atacaba a magos y brujas por igual, sin importar edad o pureza de sangre.

Lo que sí había encontrado era que Astoria corrió con suerte, la magia no se había acumulado en su corazón o en su cerebro, todas las personas que sufrían esos casos, morían al cabo de unos días sin haberse enterado de la causa. Esa era otra complicación, generalmente la enfermedad era asintomática, por lo que las personas no advertían que la poseían hasta que era demasiado tarde, por ello no había expedientes del desarrollo de la enfermedad.

Investigaciones en sangre con técnicas muggles, revelaron que entre más contaminación hubiera en un lugar, había casos más graves, generalmente ocurría en ciudades altamente industrializadas. Un sanador chino que revisó a Astoria encontró que ya era propensa a contraer la enfermedad y se había desencadenado por la convivencia con magia negra. No se necesitaba analizar mucho para saber lo ocurrido, las huellas de magia que dejó Voldemort en la mansión habían presionado la magia de Astoria poco a poco.

Lo primero que hicieron al volver a Inglaterra fue mudarse a un barrio completamente muggle. Draco llegó ebrio ese día al departamento de Harry.

Entre sombras

Draco duerme en la habitación de huéspedes. Harry lo observa desde la puerta, no es muy frecuente que su amigo se embriague, generalmente se mantiene lejos del alcohol porque no lo tolera mucho.

Observa su pecho subir y bajar; suprime una carcajada cuando le escucha roncar, un acto que sin duda negaría despierto pues los Malfoy no roncan.

Camina de regreso a la sala y se sienta en el sofá que Lily le ayudó a comprar por catálogo. James no quiere hablar ni con Ginny ni con él, pronto serán las vacaciones de Navidad y quiere quedarse en la madriguera, con sus abuelos. Albus ha pedido tiempo para asimilarlo, pero su reacción ha sido la más calmada de las tres. Por las cartas de Rose se enteró que Lily lloró por dos semanas enteras y rehusábase asistir a clases.

No sabe cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante, la monotonía de su vida acabó bruscamente, un claro ejemplo de ello es Draco dormido a unos metros.

La comunicación con Ginny no ha sido tan terrible como el suponía, los arreglos fueron tranquilos y razonables, Harry le dejó la casa, después de todo él no sabría cómo mantenerla en pie. La custodia de sus hijos había sido equitativa, la mitad de las vacaciones la pasarían con ella y la otra mitad con él. Navidad y Año Nuevo los pasarían como todos los años, en la Madriguera con todos los Weasley.

Harry suspira, James ya es mayor de edad por lo que puede elegir lo que desee, por lo pronto se refugia en casa de sus abuelos para no tener que lidiar con sus padres.

Por su parte, Harry aprovecha la reciente libertad en las tardes para ayudar a Draco a buscar más información sobre la muerte azul, la enfermedad contraída por Astoria, nombrada así porque el hechizo para diagnosticarla emite un resplandor azul marino cuando es positivo. Le ayuda para tratar de acallar a ese monstruo celoso que habita en su pecho desde la adolescencia, el cual le dice que con Astoria fuera del juego, Draco es libre. Pero Harry no desea que Astoria muera, ni que Draco esté triste por su muerte, no desea que los acontecimientos sean así y sin embargo, siente un pinchazo de felicidad cada vez que la búsqueda los lleva a un callejón sin salida, felicidad que se marchita rápidamente al ver el rostro descompuesto de Draco.

Decide irse a dormir, no sirve de nada cuando pasa la noche en vela por sus preocupaciones. Apaga la luz y se dirige a su habitación. Hasta altas horas de la madrugada logra conciliar el sueño.

Angustia

Albus sonríe abiertamente y es sincero, Scorpius está contento por ello, había estado cabizbajo los últimos meses por culpa del divorcio. Golpea su hombro y niega con la cabeza.

Él está preocupado: las cartas de sus padres fueron ambiguas durante todos esos meses, la mudanza extraña y apresurada, el estado de su madre que parecía más cansada que nunca y cuando pidió permiso para pasar unos días con Albus en casa de su padre, prácticamente lo empujaron para que se fuera. Quiere preguntar qué ocurre pero las miradas de sus padres lo disuaden.

Lily también está contenta, derramó lágrimas dos semanas seguidas y parecía que se iba a quitar la vida en un acto de desesperación, cuando de pronto se recuperó y volvió a ser tan feliz como siempre. Scorpius había escuchado una vez que las mujeres sólo tienen que desahogarse y siguen tan campantes. James está silencioso, pero al menos no ha roto nada, ven una película tonta para niños y ríen sin vergüenza.

La situación cambia súbitamente cuando su padre aparece en la habitación.

– Scorpius, nos vamos.

El adolescente rubio quiere replicar pero cuando mira el rostro desencajado de su padre y sus ojos grises a punto de llorar, se detiene; algo está mal. Intercambia una mirada preocupada con Albus y sube por sus cosas.

Promesa

Astoria yace en una cama grande y aparentemente cómoda. Le mira sonriente, Harry no sabe porqué solicitó su presencia, mañana es Navidad y la bruja ha empeorado tanto hasta el punto de no poderse levantar.

Ginny está en algún lado de esa mansión muggle, Hermione y Ron se llevaron a los chicos al Callejón para distraerlos, con la excusa de comprar regalos.

Harry no quiere acercarse demasiado, después de tantos años se ha convertido en una amiga cercana y esos pensamientos que últimamente inundan su cabeza traicionan esa amistad. Astoria pide que se acerque y él lo hace reticente, le toma de la mano y le habla con voz queda.

–Quiero que me prometas una cosa, Harry –dice sin más preámbulos, la mujer siempre ha sido directa.

–Lo que quieras. –Se obliga a decir y por un momento el terror de que Astoria le pida alejarse de Draco lo marea.

–Tienes que cuidar de él, debes hacerlo feliz –dice ella y aprieta su mano. Harry siente la boca seca y unas ganas inmensas de llorar–. Le había prometido a Ginny que no te diría nada pero ahora que te has dado cuenta, creo que ya no importa, no la hieras más, es una buena persona.

Harry asiente sin saber qué palabras son las adecuadas. Astoria vuelve a apretar su mano y la oye susurrar.

–Prométemelo, Harry.

–Lo prometo.

Su voz suena más apagada que la de la mujer en la cama, ella cierra los ojos y respira profundamente, no tarda en dormirse. Harry la arropa y sale de la habitación, su mirada busca a un hombre rubio pero se encuentra con Ginny quien lo mira atentamente.

–Se despidió –le dice con la voz entrecortada, ella lo abraza sin preguntarle nada, tal vez sabe que está mintiendo, ella lo conoce mejor que él mismo. Tal vez ya sabía las palabras que Astoria le diría.

Ginny lo deja y él se dirige al comedor donde encuentra a Pansy con Draco, la morena trata de hacerle comer.

Tanto ella como Blaise han decidido establecerse en Inglaterra desde que supieron lo de Astoria. Theodore y Daphne se quedan en esa mansión por el momento, para ayudar a Draco a cuidar a su esposa, pues para que la magia de Astoria no se desestabilice han evitado el contacto con las criaturas mágicas, así que no hay elfos domésticos.

Pansy se levanta fastidiada de la terquedad de Draco, nota su presencia y camina hacia él.

–Eres al único que escucha, tiene que comer.

Harry no le menciona que es justo la hora del almuerzo y que Draco no comerá si no está él ahí. Una vez que se sienta junto a él y se sirve una pequeña porción, Draco suelta un suspiro y empieza a comer. Harry supone que es la única actividad estable por ahora y por eso se aferra a ella.

Inevitable

Harry tiene que usar la fuerza para calmar a Draco, su amigo lo empuja y lo aplasta contra la pared, lo mira con ojos furiosos y por un momento piensa que asestara un golpe contra su cara.

Pero en vez de golpearlo, esconde la cara en el hombro de Harry y éste puede sentir las lágrimas mojando su piel.

–Va a morir.

El moreno posa un brazo sobre la espalda de Malfoy en tono consolador, con la palma de la mano traza círculos, el rubio no puede contener las exclamaciones de tristeza y aferra sus manos a la túnica de Harry.

Harry quisiera no sentir dolor en su pecho al ver a Draco derramar lágrimas por ella, quisiera no sentir celos al percibir el amor que Draco le tiene a su esposa pero, sobre todo, quisiera no sentir esa egoísta satisfacción al saber que el rubio está a pocos momentos de ser libre… porque el costo de esa libertad era la muerte de una persona: Astoria, ahora más cercano a ser un espectro níveo, el amor de Draco…

Ese sólo pensamiento le hace de verdad no querer sentir esa posesividad que últimamente lo controla porque le deja la boca seca y una sensación amarga en el paladar; el egoísmo lo está consumiendo y sólo puede apretar más a Draco contra sí esperando la noticia del medimago.

La etapa terminal se mantiene hasta a mediados de abril.

Siempre

Fue Pansy la que la encontró, para cuando los sanadores llegaron, la magia ya había consumido su corazón y el paro cardíaco provocó su muerte.

En el funeral se percibían cientos de aromas florales, de los que le gustaban a ella. Scorpius se recargó en Albus toda la ceremonia y no soltó su mano hasta la mañana siguiente.

Oportunidades

Dio unos pasos sigilosos, no quería molestar, mas* cerciorarse que Draco encontrábase bien, la puerta estaba entre abierta y se podían escuchar sollozos provenientes del otro lado. Se inclinó hacia ella para observar mejor, desde su posición sólo podíase ver la orilla de la cama.

El rostro de su hijo estaba escondido en el pecho de Potter, podía ver el temblor de su cuerpo, tristes lamentos escapábanse de su boca. Jamás había visto a alguien tan vulnerable frente a alguien. Potter tenía los ojos cerrados, mecía a Draco mientras acariciaba sus cabellos platinados.

Un flechazo de entendimiento le llegó como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado, se alejó de la puerta con disimulo. Se sintió intranquila, Draco estaba devastado por el momento, se despidió de su compañera de vida, de su amiga, la que había sido el barco salvador cuando él se ahogaba en la desesperación de la soledad, lloraba por esa perdida, pero bien sabía Narcissa que él se recuperaría y recordaría a Astoria con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, aquel hombre que lo refugiaba en sus brazos, estaba segura que era la única persona capaz de romperle el corazón a Draco. Mientras caminaba hacia el salón de descanso, se preguntaba si debía darle el beneficio de la duda a Potter, pues el temor de ver a su hijo envuelto en el manto de la tristeza de nuevo, era pesado.

Creía tan firmemente que si el hombre de cabellos oscuros lo hería, Draco no podría volver a ser feliz, que lo juraría bajo veritaserum. Sin embargo… el cuidado con el que lo trataba, el interés, la preocupación y la abnegación que le daba a alguien que, desde el punto de vista práctico, era inalcanzable, esperanzas hacíanle albergar al observarlo.

Lucius protestaría, por supuesto (sin duda alguna) pero ella habíase prometido años atrás el buscar la felicidad de Draco como prioridad y si algún atisbo de ella yacía en las manos de Harry Potter, entonces asumiría el riesgo.

Instante

Draco está furioso consigo mismo, debería guardar el luto, debería ayudar a Scorpius a superarlo, en definitiva no debería estar preocupado porque Harry Potter trabaja demasiado. Por esas razones, cuando habla, su voz suena fría e impersonal.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin mirarlo, eso enfureció más a Draco, últimamente el moreno hacía mucho eso.

–Estoy trabajando –contestó y volvió su atención a los papeles de la mesa. El hombre de ojos grises se acercó a zancadas hacia el escritorio, se detuvo al lado de Harry y se paralizó al descubrir que el trabajo extra de su jefe es el que él solía cumplir, todo el papeleo. A la furia la sustituyó la culpa y la furia de nuevo. ¡Él no debería sentirse culpable! ¡Su esposa acababa de fallecer!

Ya son tres meses desde que Astoria murió, pero Draco siente que no han pasado más que días desde el funeral, no ha podido volver a la oficina, los almuerzos se han trasladado a la casa de Draco o al departamento de Harry.

Draco arrebatolé los papeles y lanzólos al aire, odiaba tanto en ese momento a Ginny Weasley. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de decirle que Harry no estaba durmiendo? ¿Desde cuándo el idiota de Potter le contaba cosas a ella y no a él?

–Tienes que ir a dormir algún día –dijo ante la ceja alzada del otro.

–Lo haré cuando tenga sueño.

Draco lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró a la salida.

–Draco, detente. ¡Basta!

En el marco de la puerta Harry logró soltarse del agarre. Draco arrugó la nariz, desde esa distancia pudo notar la respiración entrecortada y la cara larga de su amigo. La furia reemplazada por decepción confirmó la sospecha de varios meses de que Harry le ocultaba algo.

– ¿No confías en mí? –preguntó Draco derrotado. Harry lo volteó a ver indignado.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí!

–Entonces dime qué pasa.

El tiempo pareció congelarse y la preocupación de Draco aumentó. Pensamientos que había desenredado hacía un año arribaron a su mente, pensamientos que había apartado por Astoria.

–No puedo –susurró Harry.

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos más, la respiración de Draco empezó a cortarse, sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero estaba mal.

Sintió los labios del otro sobre los suyos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta quién había iniciado, sintió la lengua de Harry explorando su boca y las manos temblorosas explorando su cuerpo, sintió la piel caliente bajo sus dedos y una lengua apoderándose de su cuello, sintió su cuerpo amoldándose al otro y el calor extenderse hasta la punta de sus pies, escuchó gemidos de ambos, sabía que estaba mal pero lo había deseado tanto y por tanto tiempo.

Pero Scorpius nunca lo perdonaría, Astoria nunca lo perdonaría.

Se alejó sólo para desplomarse contra el suelo, los brazos de Harry lo atraparon y lo sostuvieron.

–No puedo, no puedo –susurró. Sintió los labios de Harry sobre su frente.

–Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento.

.-.

¡No me asesinen!

Todavía falta XD


	7. Parte VII

Batallé tanto con el lemon, espero que les guste. Aquí está el capítulo final, sólo falta un pequeño epílogo, no se asusten, ya lo tengo. Gracias a todos los que han tenido la paciencia de seguir leyendo. GRACIAS MILES DE GRACIAS a Nande-chan por betear esto 3

Même quand nous dormons

Même quand nous dormons

nous veillons I'un sur l'autre

Et cet amour plus lourd que le fruit mûr d'un lac

Sans rire et sans pleurer dure depuis toujours

Un jour après un jour une nuit après nous.

_Hasta cuando dormimos_

_Hasta cuando dormimos cuidamos uno de otro_

_Y este amor con más peso que los frutos de un lago_

_Sin reír ni llorar dura ya desde siempre_

_Un día y otro día una noche y nosotros._

Paul Éluard

–Madre, me has dado un susto de muerte –dijo Draco al voltear y ver a Narcissa junto a él. Estaba en el jardín, Scorpius y Albus volaban frente a ellos, sus risas llegaban hasta sus oídos. El día era claro, algunas nubes teñían de gris el horizonte. Llovería en unas cuantas horas, pero en ese momento todo estaba tranquilo y hacía un calor agradable.

–Lo lamento –dijo con una voz que no sonaba arrepentida en lo absoluto–. ¿Cuándo regresarás a la mansión?

Draco hizo un ruido con la garganta–: Esta mansión me agrada.

–Creo que te quedas por las razones equivocadas, ella no volverá. –Narcissa posó una mano en su hombro y apretó con dulzura. Draco guardó silencio por unos instantes, golpeóle una brisa ligera, de esas que inundan el verano.

–No tengo cinco años, sé qué significa la muerte –dijo con voz dura.

–Lo sé, ya eres todo un adulto responsable. –El tono de su madre no había sido amable–. Pero a lo que me refería es a que no importa cuánto luto te impongas, no te hará feliz.

–Madre, ¡deja de decir impertinencias!

–La culpa no te queda cariño. Scorpius amaba a su madre pero también te ama a ti y quiere que seas feliz.

Draco suspiró, volteó a ver a Scorpius. Su hijo no parecía tan afectado como él pensaría, sobretodo porque Albus le hace compañía el mayor tiempo posible.

–Sabes que yo daría mi vida para que fueras feliz –dijo Narcissa con voz suave. Draco cerró los ojos, resignado a escuchar a su madre–. No deberías tomarte _eso_ a la ligera.

El hombre rubio frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Escuchó un grito de alegría a lo lejos, su hijo y su… _amigo_ habían descendido del aire y daban un paseo al lado del estanque. Los rayos del agua se reflejaban y daba un ambiente luminoso.

–No sé de qué hablas –dijo tercamente.

–Yo espero que sí o de verdad me veré forzada a darte un escarmiento. –Draco le dirigió una mirada ofendida –. Te comportas como si tuvieras cinco años.

Draco soltó un quejido escandalizado y se puso de pie, pero su madre ya se había retirado. El sol de la tarde tornóse rojizo y las nubes en el horizonte se acercaban lentamente. Astoria sabría qué hacer, un presentimiento oscuro instalóse en su interior, una pista que podíale dar las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero inquietóle tanto que lo apartó de su mente y llamó a los jóvenes a tomar la cena.

Flores y preguntas

Dejó las flores en la tumba y limpió con un hechizo la nieve que habíase acumulado. Astoria estaba enterrada en el cementerio personal de los Malfoy, detrás de la mansión en el jardín poniente, pero no estaba en la cripta familiar porque a ella nunca le atrajo la idea de pasar la eternidad en un lugar tan lúgubre. Prefirió estar al lado del pasto y los árboles frutales, de los olores de las flores y el día a día de los animales. Siempre fue una persona llena de vida y quería estar rodeada de vida aún en su muerte.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo una voz petulante tras ella.

–Vine a dejar flores para una amiga –contestó Ginny.

Draco se acercó, dejó sus huellas impresas en la nieve. Hacía un poco de frío, se acomodó la capa y dejó un ramo de azucenas junto al de Potter o más bien ex-Potter… Weasley.

– ¿Qué te dijo antes de morir? –preguntó ella, Draco volteó hacia otro lado. La nieve acumulada en la copa del árbol de manzano cayó con un golpe seco.

–No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

Ginny suspiró.

–Ya han pasado seis meses, Draco.

El hombre alzó una ceja y la miró altanero.

–Creo que la soltería te ha caído mal, ella murió hace nueve meses.

–No me refería a su muerte.

El viento sopló y ambos refugiaron sus manos dentro de sus capas.

– ¿Por qué no has regresado a tu puesto de Auror?

–No necesito ese trabajo, los negocios van muy bien, además es muy estresante, debí dejarlo hace años.

– ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

_Por Harry_

Pero ahora, si iba hacía Harry, si lo veía tan sólo un instante, no podría detenerse.

– ¿Sabes lo último que me dijo ella? –volvió a preguntar Ginny.

Draco no contestó, no quería saber, un nudo se empezaba a formar en su garganta.

–Me pidió que la perdonara, pero quería dejar algo bueno atrás y eso era tu felicidad.

El nudo en su garganta se acentuó.

–Pero no eres feliz –continuó Ginny –, eso la haría sentirse decepcionada, diría que sus habilidades de slytherin en la manipulación han fallado.

–No tengo idea de lo que hablas –dijo Draco con genuina ignorancia.

Ginny volvió a suspirar, se acomodó el cabello y con sus botas empezó a jugar con la nieve bajo ella.

–Ella te amaba más de lo que significaba nuestra amistad y al final eso valió más, con tal de hacerte feliz… ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?

Draco sintió las mejillas arder, la ofensa lo había tomado desprevenido.

–Y yo lo amo tanto como para tragarme mi orgullo y decirte que si dejas pasar más tiempo, él podría terminar como Astoria –dijo Weasley.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

– ¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

Una mirada de triunfo pareció asomar en los ojos de ella, pero desapareció inmediatamente.

–Sigue en la misma actitud que cuando tú y yo hablamos. No come, no duerme y trabaja demasiado.

Ahora sí que estaba a punto de reír a carcajadas, no es como si él estuviera mejor, incluso había empezado a fumar.

–No entiendo porque me dices todo esto.

–Ni yo, sólo… si lo vieras…

–Necesito una mejor explicación Weasley.

Espera sin tregua

Hermione entró al departamento de forma tan intempestiva que Harry no pudo esconder el plato de comida que ella llevóle esa mañana y que aún a esas horas seguía intacto.

–Harry James Potter, más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para esto.

Harry dejó los papeles en la mesa y la miró, por supuesto que tenía una explicación, sin embargo, no le diría a su mejor amiga que esperaba que Draco entrara por la puerta y almorzaran juntos.

–Harry, esto es absurdo, debes comer. –La voz de Hermione pasó de exasperada a preocupada.

–Comí algo…

–Un café y un pan tostado no es comida.

–No tengo hambre. –Era cierto, el apetito se le había esfumado. Una vez que se concentraba en un caso, daba todo su tiempo para resolverlo.

–Harry hace seis meses que no viene, nueve desde que dejó el cuerpo de Aurores, cariño, tienes que superarlo.

Harry la miró culpable, algo en su interior se agita cuando su amiga le habla así, lo adora y lo odia a partes iguales, pues lo trata como una madre a su hijo adolescente, y todavía a su edad le está tan agradecido por ello que está tentado a comer el almuerzo que ella le llevó. Casi, porque al darle una mirada al plato y analizar lo que acaba de decir se sintió devastado y el apetito huyó una vez más.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y caminó de un lado a otro, ordenando con su varita el departamento. Harry se levantó y fue hacia la ventana, la nieve caía otra vez afuera, pensó en sus hijos que acababan de regresar a la escuela. James consiguió un puesto en el Profeta al igual que su madre y se acomodó en un pequeño departamento cerca de ahí, Harry tiene la ligera sospecha que es para vigilarlo.

Esas navidades fueron como cualquier otra, en la Madriguera con toda la familia, llenas de risas y abrazos. Harry se pasó toda la fiesta sentado en un rincón observando a todos pasar y con un vaso de alcohol en la mano. Mas no hubo cena de año nuevo en la mansión Malfoy, no al menos una a la que él estuviera invitado, el recuerdo le llenó de un sabor amargo la boca.

Hermione tomó asiento en el sofá y su expresión volvióse dura.

–Mañana te tomarás el día libre –dijo con un tono que no daba pie a réplica. Harry arrugó la nariz y estuvo a punto de replicar y decirle que es imposible, que tiene que resolver un caso en Escocia, pero ante la mirada maligna de su amiga, se detuvo.

–Le diré a Ron, a Ginny y a James que iremos a almorzar.

Harry quedó lívido y sintió el impulso de ahogarse con su saliva.

Extrañezas pelirrojas

Draco parpadea varias veces, voltea hacía ambos lados y su mirada regresa a la persona que está parada frente a él. Tal vez está alucinando, nunca debió haber ido a ese restaurante, el de los lunes, en el que Harry solía pedir salmón a la plancha, vino blanco y de postre pastel de manzana.

Ella lo mira burlona y camina hacia él con un poco de altanería y seguridad que a Draco le molesta. Le molesta que esté ahí, en el lugar de los lunes, es una intrusa y sólo la educación Malfoy le detiene de lanzarle una maldición.

–Weasley, qué sorpresa.

La mujer pelirroja alza una ceja y se acomoda su traje de diseñador, Draco debe admitir que tiene buen gusto en ropa.

– ¿Sorpresa? Solías venir con Harry cada lunes ¿no? Además dijiste que querías una mejor explicación, heme aquí.

Draco quiere lanzarle un _Diffindo_ y quitarle la sonrisa de la boca, luego ir y asesinar a Potter por hablarle a _ella_ de su lugar de los lunes, el que les tomó años encontrar. Después se lanzará un _Avada__Kedavra_ por lo patético que es y ahí acabará el drama. Asiente con la cabeza y se queda inmóvil.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a entrar o no?

Draco preferiría lanzarse al Támesis.

La sigue adentro, el lugar es pequeño y acogedor, razón por la cual Harry gustóle la primera vez que entraron, Draco se sintió muy orgulloso de encontrarlo, aún cuando es completamente muggle. Hay pocas mesas distribuidas en el espacio octagonal, al fondo hay una chimenea muy grande que justo ahora está encendida en su máximo esplendor y llena el lugar de calor. Por la hora hay mucha gente, pero Draco y Harry eran clientes frecuentes así que siempre hay una mesa disponible para ellos, mesa a la cual Weasley se dirige a sentarse. Draco la sigue a regañadientes.

La observa, está calmada, llena de energía y serenidad, todo lo que él no es en ese momento. Deja su abrigo en el perchero a su lado y se sienta sin darle importancia a la mirada asesina de él. La mesera se acerca y saluda a Draco, lleva un menú para Weasley, él sonríe, ya se sabe su orden. Cuando Weasley rechaza el menú, aprieta los labios, si ella pide salmón, jura que gritará. No es necesario el exabrupto, pues la mujer pelirroja pide un filete. Pero Draco sigue en su drama interno, pues se ha dado cuenta de la ridícula importancia que Potter y él le dan a la comida.

–Así que Potter te habló de este lugar –dice él tratando de fingir indiferencia, al ver su sonrisa sabe que ha fallado.

–No, pero supuse que venían aquí ya que cada lunes regresaba con algún bocadillo de este lugar.

Por supuesto, los bocadillos que Potter no podía evitar comprar para sus hijos.

–Bien Draco, aquí vamos. –Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, ella continuó hablando–. Astoria era mi amiga y por ello creo que lo más adecuado es cumplir su último deseo y como ya te dije ese último deseo es que tú seas feliz.

–Y como ya te dije, no es de tu inc…

–Desafortunadamente, tu felicidad incluye la de Harry y ya que tú eres muy incompetente para lograrlo, es mi deber ayudarlos. Debes saber que Astoria y yo supimos de los sentimientos que hay entre Harry y tú, no empieces con que tienen una bonita amistad porque me enojaré contigo. El hecho es que Astoria y yo decidimos que no haríamos algo al respecto, ninguna de las dos queríamos criar a nuestros hijos en una familia rota. –Toma aire para continuar, Draco la mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, pareciera que la mujer se aprendió de memoria el discurso que le está pronunciando.

–Pero ahora, la situación es diferente, nuestros hijos han crecido, han superado los momentos difíciles, son fuertes y creo que es momento de que ustedes dos se preocupen por su vida. Por respeto a la memoria de Astoria, dejé que vivieras tu luto y que retomaras fuerzas para seguir. Pero mi paciencia se ha agotado, la salud de Harry y francamente creo que la tuya también –lo recorre con la mirada–, está deteriorándose, porque tú te comportas como un niño pequeño.

–Yo no…

–Lo platiqué con Narcissa y ambas estamos de acuerdo en que más que por respeto a Astoria o preocupación por tu hijo, estás paralizado de miedo. Lo cual es comprensible.

Draco suelta un resoplido de indignación.

–Pero por mí, te puedes meter el miedo por dónde mejor te parezca, porque lo único que consigues es lastimar a Harry y sacarnos a todos de quicio. Así que dejarás tu papel de niño berrinchudo y mañana irás a ver a Harry y si no lo haces hechizaré tus bolas para que te duelan insoportablemente de aquí hasta que te mueras.

La mesera llega con la orden y Ginny se dispone a comer con completa calma y naturalidad, lo que le da a Draco la seguridad de que cumplirá con su palabra, sin lugar a dudas. Él no puede hablar, se ha quedado tan sorprendido que sólo puede quedarse ahí sentado mirándola con incredulidad. Mientras ella come, a Draco le da tiempo de procesar sus palabras y el terrible presentimiento que cayóle encima días antes cuando se encontró con Weasley en la tumba de Astoria, lo asalta de nuevo. Porque si lo piensa detenidamente, tal vez ella tenga razón y él no ha querido ceder en el asunto por pura terquedad y cobardía, porque cuando se trata de Harry nunca ha pensado coherentemente.

Ahí está, ese presentimiento llega con claridad, el presentimiento de que se ha comportado como un reverendo idiota. Y cree que si su madre y amigos no lo han hechizado o maldecido o puesto una poción en la sopa es por la pérdida que todos sufrieron, pero en cuanto se les acabe la paciencia no dudarán en hacerlo, justo como Weasley.

Terrible es el mundo en el que sus amigos, familia y Weasley se comportan de la misma forma.

La comida en el plato de la mujer se acaba y ella se va, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amenazante.

Ahora que sabe que el problema de su desasosiego no es ni Astoria, ni Scorpius, es él mismo, las ansias se apoderan de él, comportamiento del cual culpa por completo a Potter, porque él antes solía ser muy objetivo y calmado a la hora de tomar sus decisiones. Así que tiene que hacer algo, porque también se ha dado cuenta de que no puede seguir esperando para comer hasta que caiga la noche. Irá a ver a Harry.

Se dirige hacia el callejón más cercano, se desaparece, no sin antes de sentirse un poco manipulado por Weasley, su madre y Astoria, pero es demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

El evento esperado

Harry llega a su oficina sin mucho ánimo, tiene ojeras, no ha comido nada desde el desayuno, está exhausto, sólo quiere acabar rápido para irse a casa y pensar en…

No.

Lo mejor es que avance en el siguiente caso: asignar Aurores, establecer la estrategia y así, hasta que se le agoten las energías. Pero cuando abre la puerta, enciende la luz y ve una figura muy conocida, se le detiene el corazón y se queda anonadado en la entrada.

Draco está de pie frente a su escritorio, con la mirada fija en su pisapapeles, tiene el ceño fruncido, lleva puesto su abrigo negro que usa sólo los lunes y se ve tan jodidamente bien que Harry no puede respirar. Draco alza la vista y sus miradas chocan, el aire le regresa a los pulmones pero aún no puede moverse.

–Aparentemente he sido un completo idiota –dice Draco, sus mejillas están sonrojadas, se balancea nerviosamente y Harry no puede soportarlo más, cierra la puerta de golpe y llega a su lado en tres zancadas, lo toma por los hombros y le planta un beso sin pensar en las consecuencias. Milagrosamente, parece que el universo por fin se acomoda y Draco le corresponde el beso con el mismo fervor. Harry lo aprisiona con sus brazos por si planea irse como la última vez pero Draco no da signos de querer parar.

El beso es intenso, Harry siente como todo su cuerpo se enciende y necesita más, más de Draco. Sus manos recorren todo lo que puede por encima de la ropa y el calor viaja rápidamente a su entrepierna, necesita más fricción así que lo aprieta más contra él, suelta un gemido cuando siente la dureza de Draco y se empiezan a mover juntos.

Pero el maldito abrigo le impide el paso a esa pálida piel que ansía tocar, así que se separa sólo lo suficiente para quitárselo (y con él la camisa también) y atacar ese cuello que pide a gritos ser lamido, con sus manos recorre su piel caliente y sonrojada. Escucha los gemidos de Draco y sólo logran que la temperatura en su cuerpo ascienda todavía más. Llega a sus tetillas, las chupa y siente su cuerpo arquearse para buscar más contacto.

Parece que las manos de Draco han hecho estragos en su camisa y no podría importarle menos, no cuando esos perfectos dedos acarician su torso y parecen quemarlo con cada toque. Busca la cadera de Draco con manos temblorosas y llega hasta el cierre del pantalón que no duda en bajar. Se relame los labios cuando el hombre rubio hace un ruidito necesitado y se empuja contra su mano, Harry no duda en acariciar su miembro y darle otro beso mientras lo hace.

–Harry… Harry, fóllame.

La voz de Draco suena ronca y jadeante. El corazón de Harry late tan rápido que piensa que va a explotar y gime fuerte cuando la mano de Draco se mete entre sus pantalones y lo masturba al mismo ritmo que él.

Harry se va a correr si Draco sigue haciendo eso, por lo que con pesar aparta su mano, lo atrae para darle un beso, sus lenguas se entrelazan y se pelean con furia. El cerebro de Harry logra reaccionar y baja los pantalones de ambos.

–Date la vuelta –dice con la garganta seca y no puede evitar besar la quijada de Draco, quien prácticamente ronronea.

Draco se da la vuelta y Harry planta en su espalda un camino de besos hacia abajo mientras acaricia sus nalgas y las abre para tener más acceso a su entrada, donde deposita un beso húmedo, siente a Draco temblar bajo él. Harry se pone de pie y pega su cuerpo entero al otro.

–Te deseo tanto –Le besa en el cuello –, dime que tú también lo deseas.

–Sí –jadea Draco -, te deseo Harry, por favor…

Harry se chupa los dedos y uno a uno los introduce lentamente en Draco, Harry lo siente tensarse, besa su hombro y le susurra.

–Tranquilo, sólo relájate.

Vuelve a besar su cuello y lo masturba lentamente hasta que siente su cuerpo relajado. Harry mira sus dedos entrar y salir de Draco, las piernas le tiemblan con anticipación y se muerde los labios.

–Hazlo ya –dice Draco, suena como un gemido y Harry no tiene más remedio que obedecer, se coloca tras él y lo penetra mientras deja escapar un sonido gutural. Es bueno que Draco esté aferrado a la mesa o ambos caerían. Draco se empuja contra Harry, éste no deja esperar más y empieza a embestirlo. Su oficina se llena de jadeos, gemidos y olor a sexo. Harry piensa que podría morir ahí mismo.

Empiezan a perder el ritmo y todo se vuelve frenético. Harry lo masturba con una mano y con la otra aprieta fuerte su cadera. Draco recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y la gira un poco, Harry lo besa, el ángulo es raro pero es tan jodidamente caliente que no puede soportarlo.

–Draco, voy a…

No puede ni terminar la frase porque se corre dentro de Draco y se siente como el paraíso en la tierra. Su mano no se ha dejado de mover y siente como un líquido caliente la inunda segundos después.

–Definitivamente he sido un completo idiota –dice Draco cuando recuperan el aliento y Harry no puede evitar reírse, lo abraza fuerte y le da un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

–Creo que necesitamos una cama –dice Harry sin soltarlo y trazando círculos en su piel.

–Creo que tienes razón y _esa _es la declaración del fin del mundo.

La risa de Harry resuena en la oficina mientras se desaparecen.

Almuerzo en la cama

– ¿Pan tostado y yogurt? –Draco alza una ceja. Harry sonríe, deja la bandeja flotando a un lado de ellos y se vuelve a acostar al lado de Draco.

–Es todo lo que tenía en el refrigerador.

Draco rueda los ojos y se acomoda bajo el cuerpo de Harry, entrelazan las piernas y se dan un beso lento que los deja a ambos sin aliento.

–Tendrás que ir de compras.

– Mañana… ¿Regresarás a tu puesto como Auror?

–No me dejas más remedio, quién te hará comer el almuerzo si no soy yo.

–Tienes toda la razón… Merlín nos ampare.

Draco lo golpea con la almohada y Harry ríe a carcajadas. Draco lo vuelve a golpear y lo besa una vez más para callarlo.

–Pero en serio, hay un nuevo restaurante en el centro que me gustaría probar –dice Harry serio.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Iremos a almorzar?

–No.

– ¿No?

–Esta vez te llevaré a cenar.

Y Draco en verdad se siente como un redomado idiota porque está sonriendo como uno, lo único que lo hace sentirse un poco mejor es que Harry también.

Fin


	8. Epílogo

Muchas Gracias a todo el mundo que leyó hasta el final, oh yo sé que me tardé y pido mil disculpas por ello, pero al fin lo acabé.

El sol a través de la ventana

Ginny se quedó en silencio, afuera hacia un día espléndido, el calor de la primavera provocaba una templada calma. Apretó el asa de la taza con sus dedos y se quedó observando la vista del jardín que le daba la ventana.

Harry, Draco y sus hijos jugaban un partido de quidditch, mientras ella vigilaba el pastel que estaba en el horno y había obligado a James y a Albus a cocinar. Pero no había confiado en dejarles el poder del horneado todavía.

Los observó bajar a toda prisa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¿Ya está listo? –preguntó James al entrar como huracán a la cocina.

–No, le quedan un par de minutos.

Lily, que venía detrás, hizo un sonido de descontento.

–Te lo dije, si hubiéramos esperado un poco más habría atrapado la snitch.

James y Lily empezaron a discutir, Ginny rodó los ojos y tomó otro sorbo a su té. Sintió una mano rodeando su cintura y un beso en la mejilla.

–Ni creas que así te daré más pastel. –Sintió otro beso, pero en el cuello.

– ¿Segura?

–Puede que logres convencerme –dijo Ginny sonriendo.

–Hola Blaise –escuchó decir a Harry que entraba en ese momento, Draco entró segundos después. Blaise se apartó un poco de ella e inclinó la cabeza.

–Potter, Draco. ¿Quién ganó?

–Nosotros, obviamente –dijo Scorpius que venía de la mano con Albus.

– ¿Ya está listo? –preguntó Albus.

Ginny se separó de Blaise y fue a revisar el horno, el pastel estaba en su punto así que se dispuso a sacarlo.

–Bien, ahora que ya saben hacerlo, no necesitarán de mi ayuda –dijo Ginny mientras lo ponía en la mesa. Sus hijos protestaron al unísono y ella sonrió de nuevo.

–Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre tener pastel de almuerzo –dijo Blaise pasándole un plato a cada uno.

–Fue idea de Harry –dijo Ginny.

–No, fue de Draco.

–Culpo a Scorpius –dijo Draco pellizcando en el brazo a su pareja.

–Y a Albus –secundo Harry sobándose el brazo.

– ¿Nosotros? –dijeron los chicos con completa inocencia.

Ginny suspiró y negó con la cabeza, volvió a mirar por la ventana, rayos del sol iluminaban la estancia. Se sentó junto a Blaise y cortó la primera rebanada.

–Vamos a almorzar –dijo ella.

Harry y Draco sonrieron.


End file.
